fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Triad! Pretty Cure
Triad! Pretty Cure '(トライアド！ プリキュア ''Toraiado! Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are trinity, time, body, spirit, soul, dreams, faith and memories. Synopsis Once, the land was divided in three: the land of the spirits, the land of the souls and the land of the bodies. When the three lands united, a new world was created. It was all peaceful. However, this peace would not last forever, for the evil knights of the Mokushiroku Order vowed to take away the joy, wealth and life of all, bringing the world to a sad end. To fight the evil that threatened the world, the fairies divided the sacred Triad Heart of the goddesses in three equal parts, and took them to humans for them to use the power against the Mokushiroku Order. The one problem was that the fairies, due to not having bodies, could only comunicate with humans through the power of dreams, memories and faith. Thankfully for them, the determined and wealthy, but disoriented Chiaki Juno possesses the gift of dream vision, and is able to understand the fairies. Now, using her strengths and with the help of the fairies, can Juno become a legendary guardian of life, a Pretty Cure, and save the world from misery? Characters Pretty Cure *Chiaki Juno - A bubbly, classy, spoiled and determined young girl, who loves fashion. She feels like life is somewhat meaningless, but is continuously searching for answers to her questions and ways to make the world a better place. Juno is extremely clever and ambitious. She also has the gift of seeing the present through her dreams, and loves to design high fashion clothes. Juno's alter ego is '''Cure Pearl, the guardian of the souls, dreams of the present and jewels, who has the power of the bubbles. Her main colors are pink and orange. *Mitsue Arina - Dedicated and practical, Arina is known for being very strong and tough, as well as charismatic. She is always willing to help everyone around her and is not afraid to get her hands dirty. Arina isn't the smartest, but she's a talented athlete, gymnast and ballet dancer, something she's very passionate about. She has the habit of holding grudges against others. Her alter ego is Cure Sheet, the guardian of the bodies, memories of the past and metals, who has the power of the paper. Her main colors are blue and green. *Seki Iyu - A friendly, kind and religious girl who lives and works at a temple as a priestess. She is very respected at her job, and only wants the world to be peaceful, something for which she prays everyday. Iyu can be quirky and reckless, always getting herself in middle to crazy adventures and problems not even she understands, besides being somewhat nosy. Her alter ego is Cure Crescent, the guardian of the spirits, faiths of the future and stones, who has the power of the moon. Her main colors are yellow and purple. Allies * Tracy - A young hedgehog-like fairy who comes from the Azure Realm, thus only being visible to humans through dreams. Tracy is very cheerful, although a bit shy and innocent. She likes to talk, but can sometimes talk too much and reveal important informations to people who shouldn't know. Tracy gets easily attached to people. * Princess Aisling - The princess of the Azure Realm is a stubborn and quiet girl, who is a fierce defender of her people, known for her great battle skills. Villains *Gaichū - The leader of the Mokushiroku. He may act polite and even kind, but his heart is rotten, and he is an extremely cruel man. Gaichū represents the white knight of plague. *Shikyo - A woman with a morbid and cold sense of humor, who is always making jokes that create tension. Shikyo represents the pale green knight of death. *Sen - An angry boy who tries his best to pick fights with everyone and loves to win at everything, being a sore loser, as well as Kiga's brother. Sen represents the red knight of war. *Kiga - A depressed and quiet girl, who is always angry and takes it out on others. She lacks a sense of justice, and is Sen's sister. Kiga represents the black knight of hunger. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:KaptainKoala Series